Zachal Blackrain
"My armor is consecrated in the blood of the beasts that call the realms of Teln home, and those that wish to." Zachal Blackrain is the Lord of the Noble House Blackrain, and is the Lord of Stillwater, Teln Castle, and Lastwall. History Zachal Blackrain was born on the 19th of Abadius of the year 952 on a moonless winter night in the depths of the Castle Teln. At the age of eight, Heir-Apparent Zachal became the apprentice of Castle Teln's master smith. His apprenticeship bred a hard working and fiery young man who had no head for excuses. Yet it was his years in the training yard that found that the Lord-in-Waiting had a flame in his heart as bright and hot as the embers of the forge. Hands calloused from years of hammer work found themselves comfortable around the handle of a blade, and a body forged in the labor and heat of the forge took quickly to heavy steel. Another facet of Zachal Blackrain's personality was discovered within the blood and sweat drenched bailey of Teln Castle, an indominable rage that allowed the Heir-Apparent to shrug off blows that would have left the rest of the castle's guard in the infirmary, or worse. Zachal Blackrain quickly proved himself to not only be a great warrior but a skilled tactician when rage didn't consume him, earning the title of Castelan in the twilight years of his father's life. Zachal Blackrain never was blessed with an easy rule, for it was within his first year as Lord of the Teln that the beasts that haunted the mountains of his birthright gazed their greedy eyes upon his realm. His actions upon the walls of Lastwall will speak greater volumes than his years upon the throne of Castle Teln. Lord Blackrain himself bolstered the forces in the thickest of the fighting, leaving his honor guard to shore up the rest of Lastwall's defenses. At the most crucial point of the siege of Lastwall, it was Lord Blackrain's invulnerable rage that won the day, allowing the time for his honor guard and their heavy mounts to crush the invading Teln goblin forces. "The peasantry would say I killed a thousand Goblins at the siege of Lastwall. I'm sure it was only half that." Lord Blackrain entertaining guests from the far-away city of Haven with his tales of Valor. Raised in the shadows of the Mountains of Teln, with the constant threat of Goblins and whatever disgusting beasts that traveled with them, the people of the Teln learned quickly to hate the sickly shade of green upon Orckin skin. Zachal Blackrain is no different, and with tales of another war with the Orcs of southern Londorwin, the Master of the Teln was quick to throw all his support behind the forces of Egronia. The forges of the Teln glow day and night, crafting the arms and armor of the realm's armies. Lord Blackrain and the forces marshaled under his control keep a steady gaze upon the mountains of his home, ready to thwart any Londorwin forces foolish enough to test the walls of his realm. Physical Description Lord Blackrain was never a lithe man, his apprenticeship in the forge and his fondness for heavy arms and armor assured he was never an unfit man, either. The stresses of ruling have weighed heavily on him, aging him beyond his years. The Shield of Teln is the ripe age of 48, a miracle for those who watch how the Lord prefers his battles. Standing at 77 inches, or six feet and five inches, tall and weighing around 200 pounds, the First-Born of Stillwater is a very large man, and his presence demands respect. His strength and constitution are still firm, even in his growing age. Personality There's a coldness to the Lord of Blackrain, yet the rage that boils beneath the surface is as hot as a giant's forge. Through great self-constraint, Zachal Blackrain's rage is kept in check. Abadar preserve any who might believe his rage has softened in his age, his passion is still as alive as when his life was dawning. Zachal Blackrain takes no heed of excuses, nor is he forgiving of transgressions against him. He is an unforgiving enemy and never forgets a grudge. Yet he is the staunchest ally one could have, always there to aid a friend, whether that is in person, through military support, or through cheap supply of quality steel. Category:NPC Category:Lore Character